The Kids Will Be Alright (I Think)
by AstroPeach
Summary: "Hey Uncle Peter! Teach me how'ta hunt!" "For the last time, I'm not your Uncle!" "Maybe not in this reality, but you're still a version of him. Just with bunny ears." "I hope whoever decided it would be a good idea to reproduce with Ace, dies." "Ha! That's cold Peter!" "Please be nicer to Uncle Ace, father." Alice only sighed, why did weird stuff only ever happen to her?


"I'll be going now, Julius. I'll be back as soon as I'm done visiting Vivaldi!" Alice hollered at the hardworking clockmaker, as she dcesended down the stairs of Clock tower.

The blonde made her way to heart castle, strolling leisurely, careful to avoid a certain white rabbit.

'_I sure hope Vivaldi hasn't beheaded any facless because of my absence of late. I'd have visited her sooner if I could, but the damn rabbit always manges to find me before I can find her_.' Alice thought with a shudder through her body. Peter seriously knew how to repel a lady.

The blonde foreigner snapped out of her thoughts, alarmed by the rustling of a hedge a few feet away from her. She really hoped to God it wasn't Peter, or Ace. Seriously, that guy is a pain in her ass.

"I think I found something! Over here Cronu- ACK!" A strange girl fell out of the hedge, her appearance disheveled. Alice, surprised to see a young girl (running around carelessly in Queen Vivaldi's maze, no less.) fall out of what felt like nowhere, rushed to the brunette.

"My gosh! Are you okay?" Alice fretted over the young lady, whom only raised her head from the ground in a dazed state.

"I think I will be, if the two of you could stop moving like that, ugh..." The young lady groaned, clutching her head.

Now that the strange girl was more visible to Alice, she could make out the young ladies features better.

The young woman had pale skin, and oddly familiar looking features. Her hair was a light brown, that reminded Alice of someone but she just couldn't think of who, although it felt as is she had the name on the tip of her tounge.

The young maidens curls were pulled into a high ponytail. She had the most doe like eyes, Alice noted, and they were the most lovely brown she had seen since she had stayed in Wonderland.

"Oh my, that's not very good now, is it? Come along now, the queens maze is no place to fool around." Alice gently helped the girl to her feet, assisting the young maiden in brushing off the leaves from the dark blue jacket she was wearing.

"Thanks Ti, I really appreciate!" The young woman smiled and thanked the blonde.

"It's no trouble, but if you dont mind me asking, who are you? A new rolehoder? Or have the others been keeping me in the dark, _again_?" Alice empathized on the word 'again', seeing as how she was constantly left in the dark. She wondered what the word 'Ti' was, and what exactly the young girl meant by it, but decided to put it on the back burner for now. There were more important questions to be asked, for now.

"Roleholder? What the heck's a roleholder? You mean like in 'Dungeons and Dragons' or do you mean-" The young maiden was cut off from her questioning as a young man rounded the corner.

"LYNNE! MY GOD, WHERE WERE YOU? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Alice watched as a tall blue an red blurr, tackled the young girl, who Alice presumed was Lynne. '_What strange children,_' She thought, '_Even stranger how Lynne doesn't know what a roleholder is- UNLESS_!' Suddenly Alice studied the children closer, praying that Peter didn't go off a kidnap new foreigners, who looked no older than 16 no less.

Alice felt her breath hitch. The previous blue and red blurr was easier to see now that he had stilled. Well not completely, he was agresivly shaking Lynne by the shoulders, lecturing her on proper 'charity ball etiquette' and 'not getting lost like their hopeless father'.

The young man...his face was the spitting image of Julius! Well, if Julius had chubbier cheeks and a baby face, but the point still stands!

He even had the same dark blue color of hair. The only other genuine difference Alice could find in the young mans features, was how he had the same doey brown eyes as Lynne, and his hair was chin length and had the most elegant waves.

"Calm down, Cronus! It's not a big deal! Your such a worry wart! I'm the big sister, that's supposed to be my job!" Lynne whined, stomping her feet childishly.

"Besides, I found Titi Alice! I'm in good hands!" Lynne exclaimed, dramatically gesturing towards Alice.

"_'Titi' __**what** now? " _Alice asked, baffled at Lynnes casual sense of familiarity with her. Also, Alice noted, what in the fuck was a 'Titi'?

Lynne cocked her head to the side, milk chocolate curls bouncing slightly with the childish movement. "What'dya mean? Did I say something wrong?" Lynne mumbled, looking confused and a bit hurt. Just a bit.

"Geez! I know you haven't seen us in a couple of months, but you could at least recognize us, Auntie Alice!" Cronus exclaimed with dramatic exasperation.

Alice could feel the color drain from her face. "**A-A-Auntie?!**" Alice cried out in shock. Just who on Earth were these children! "I _highly _doubt I'm your aunt! I've never even met you before! Just who in Wonderlands name are you two?" Alice demanded agitatedly. She could not believe the absolute ridiculousness she was hearing. These two children bared no resemblance to her eldest sister Lorina, nor Edith, who is much too young to be the mother of two 16 year olds.

The odd pair looked at one another in confusion. What on Earth was their Aunt going on about?

"Are you feeling alright, ti? You sound kind of-" Lynne began, only to be cut off by Cronus. "Crazy. You sound crazy, ti. Did you hit your head or something? Now that I'm asking, what the hell happened to your dress? And your hair and makeup? There's no way you could have changed that quick!"

"What are you even **TALKING ABOUT!**" Alice shouted angrily. She was fed up with the absurdity of the entire situation.

"**MOTHER**!"

"AUNT ALICE!"

"Awunt Awis!"

Suddenly two female voices shouted, including the voice of a small boy. Alice spun quickly in the direction of the new voices.

Alice found her self choking on air. A fragile looking girl, the spitting image of Peter White, was running straight toward her. The other girl was built like an Amazon. She was tall, womanly, and had biceps that looked like they could crush a man's skull. Even more concerning? She was a spiting image of Vivaldi. The curly haired girl seemed to be carrying a young boy in her arms as she ran hastily towards Alice.

The peter look alike tackled Alice into a hug. How fitting.

"Mother! I was absolutely worried about you! I-I-I couldn't find you in the ballroom or in the gardens and I thought you had gotten hurt or you were lost or-or-or-" The peter look a like cried into Alices back. Alice could feel the young girls body shake against hers. '_Is she- is she **crying**? WAIT. **MOTHER**?!_' Alice thought.

"NO TIME FOR THAT NOW WENDY, AUNT ALICE!" The Vivaldi look a like shouted hurriedly, grabbing onto Wendy and forcibly removing her from alice, in one swift pull. "YOU TWO! GET A MOVE ON, WE GOT COMPANY!" The Vivaldi look alike ordered Lynne Cronus. The pair of teens looked confused before their expressions suddenly morphed into shock.

"YOU THERE! IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEEN, WE ORDER YOU TO HALT!"

Alice didn't have to turn her head to know that these strange people were being chased by the card soldiers.

"What the fuck, Diana! Where are their faces!" Lynne shouted in shock, pointing at the card soldiers past Alice.

"NO TIME FOR THAT, LETS GO! GO! GO, PEOPLE!" Diana ordered them once again.

Alice couldn't take this anymore, this was way too much for the young woman. She had dealt with alot of bullshit since she was brought to Wonderland, but this? This took the fucking cake. Alice felt light-headed, her vision beginning to blur.

"Awunt Awis? Aunt Awis!" The voice of the young boy Diana was carrying, and the heavy footsteps of card soldiers descending upon them, were the last thing Alice heard before she passed out onto the maze floor.


End file.
